I hete you, now I need you and then I love you
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun, ma'af aku baru menyadarinya, masih adakah tempat di Hatimu untuku, aku minta ma'af karna dulu aku tidak mempercayaimu, berilah aku kesempatan.../KibaHina X NaruHina RnR ya... o o Chapter 3 update
1. Chapter 1

Apa kabar semua...? (yang di maksut siapa ya)

Faris di sini akan memberikan sebuah cerita **"Naruhina"**

Ma'af sebelumnya karna Faris adalah "Newby" jadi mohon ma'af kalo ceritanya **"Pasaran"**. oke langsung saja..!

**Naruto© Masashi kishimoto**

**cerita© punya Faris**

**Pairing : Always Naruhina**

**Warning: OOC, AU, ABAL, GAJE, TYPO dan PASARAN**

**I HATE YOU**

**I NEED YOU**

**I LOVE YOU**

**I hete you**

Suatu sore yang indah, terdengar suara tawa dari se'orang gadis bermata Lavender yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, dia tertawa karna ulah dari Laki-laki bersurai kuning jabrik dan mempunyai sebuah tanda lahir berupa 3 **codet** di masing-masing pipinya, dia adalah sehabatnya sejak kecil. Tawanya pun terhenti ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu menatapnya dengan serius. "Ne Hinata,! apa ada yang lucu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tampang polosnya. Hinata yang tadi sempat berhenti tertawa, langsung melanjutkan tawanya yang sempat terhenti tadi dengan suara tawa yang lebih keras, terbahak bahak hingga akhirnya membuatnya sakit perut. Bagaimana dia tidak tertawa, mendengarkan perkata'an yang lucu dari pemuda tersebut, tapi pemuda itu tak tau bahwa kata-katanya tadi sangat lucu dan menggelikan, yang mungkin akan membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, itu menurutnya. " Hinata,! apakah kau memanggilku kesini hanya untuk kau tertawakan" Tanya pemuda itu dengan sedikit kesal, dan memajukan mulutnya menandakan bahwa dia sedang ngambek. Hinata pun langsung berhenti tertawa. "Gomen naruto, habis kata-katamu tadi sangat lucu!" ucap hinata yang masih sedikit terkekeh kecil. "Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Naruto yang masih bingung. "Naruto,! kau tau kan kalau Aku dan Kiba-kun sudah lama berpacaran?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto, sementara naruto hanya mengangguk. "Kemarin malam, Kiba-kun melamarku, kau adalah sahabatku Naruto, jadi kaulah yang pertama kali aku beritahu tentang ini, karna kaulah sahabat dekatku, jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit antusias untuk mendengarkan komentar dari sahabat baiknya. Sementara Naruto yang dari tadi mendengar penjelasan dan pertanya'an Hinata, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan hatinya sakit, seperti di sambar petir berkali-kali. Naruto dari dulu memang menyukai Hinata lebih tepatnya mencintai Hinata, karna itulah dadanya terasa begitu sakit, bagaimana tidak sakit, orang yang kita cintai akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati untuk bersama dengan orang lain dan bukan dengan dirinya. "Tidak" Suara naruto pun keluar dengan nada yang sangat parau "Tidak, aku tidak menyukai hubungan mu dengan kiba Hinata, ma'afkan ak_" "**Plakkk**" tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Naruto yang di layangkan oleh Hinata, setelah menampar Naruto , Hinata pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto denhan air mata yang bercucuran membasahi pipinya. Setelah sampai di rumahnya Hinata langsung masuk dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

**Hinata Pov**

Aku masih memikirkan komentar Naruto tadi sore. "Kenapa?" lirihku. Aku tau Naruto menyukaiku, karna dia pernah mengungkapkanya padaku, tapi kenapa?. Dia juga tau kalau aku sangat mencintai Kiba-kun. Memang benar dulu Kiba-kun memang seorang Playboy, tapi itu dulu, kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku naruto, Kau egois Naruto dan aku membencimu Naruto. Malam pun mulai larut, tapi akumasih tetap terjaga, dan akhirnya aku putuskan akan melupakan perkata'an naruto sore tadi, aku kemudian tersenyum mengingat tentang kejadian dimana sa'at Kiba-kun melamarku, dan akhirnya membawaku terlelap dalam tidur.

**Chapter 1 selesai.**

**Bagaimana menurut anda sekalian?**

**Please R**n**R ya..!**

**sebelumnya saya minta ma'af kalo ceritanya gitu-gitu aja, Aku kan cuma lulusan SMP aja.**

**Dan terima kasih untuk para review yang pastinya telah mereview fict aku yang sebelumnya, karna itu sungguh sangat membantu.**

**oke, sampai jumpa ..! jaa..!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo Minna.! Ketemu lagi dengan faris di chapter 2.**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya, bagi para peRepiuw di chapter 1. Terima kasih atas saran anda, atau kepedulian anda pada fick aku. **

**Tapi sebelumnya saya minta ma'af, Faris mau nanya.? apa boleh..? Readers#Boleh kok! Baiklah kalo gitu aku nanya, apa sih yang di maksud dengan TYPO? Aku bener-bener gak tau! jadi nanti tolong di jawab di repiuw yaa Senpai.!**

**Oke tanpa Ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi ayo kita baca lanjutanya.!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita © punya Faris lah **

**Pairing : Always NaruHina**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, ABAL, PASARAN, GAJE DAN LAIN-LAIN.**

**I HATE YOU**

**I NEED YOU**

**I LOVE YOU**

**CHAPTER 2**

**I NEED YOU**

**Flasback ON**

Di sebuah restoran makanan yang cukup berkelas di kota Konoha,terlihat banyak orang orang yang sedang asik makan dengan hidangan yang ada di meja depanya dan ada juga yang sedang mengobrol ringan setelah makan, menceritakan kejadian kehidupanya sehari-hari. Tapi tidak dengan dua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan tersebut. Terlihat dari jauh se'orang wanita berambut Indigo yang tergerai panjang sedang Bahagia, terlihat raut wajahnya yang berseri-seri. "Hinata-chan, maukah engkau menjadi istriku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku dan hidup bersama diriku selamanya?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat dan mempunyai sepasang gigi taring tersebut seraya mengeluarkan kotak biru di kantong celananya dan di bukanya kotak tersebut, terlihat cincin Berlian yang sungguh indah nan cantik. Hinata yang mendengar pertanya'an atau lebih tepatnya lamaran tersebut, matanya langsung membulat tak percaya dan membuatnya sedikit shock. Bagaimana tidak shock tiba-tiba kau di lamar oleh orang yang kau cintai.

Hening..

Hening..

Tetap Hening..

Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Kiba itu masih sabar menunggu jawaban dari Hinata dengan posisi mengulurkan kotak biru yang sudah terbuka itu kepada Hinata. Setelah menunggu beberapa sa'at Kiba pun mulai gusar karna Hinata hanya diam saja. "Hinata-chan apa kau mau?" Kiba mengulang pertanya'an tersebut, walau tidak sama persis, tapi pertanya'an itu sudah mewakilkan pertanya'an-pertaya'an sebelumnya. Sambil menatap lekat-lekat Hinata, Kiba masih sabar menunggu apa jawaban dari Hinata. "Kiba-kun!" suara Hinata yang sedikit agak bergetar.(?) lo kira gempa? Author di tendang. "Kiba-kun, maukah kau memberikan aku waktu untuk memikirkanya?" tawar Hinata yang sedikit agak memelas. Kiba pun Hanya mengangguk. "Berikan aku waktu 3 Hari untuk memikirkanya"

**Flasback end**

**Hinata Pov**

Sudah dua hari, sejak Kiba-kun melamarku mungkin aku akan menerimanya, bukan mungkin tapi pasti aku akan menerimanya. Hari ini mungkin aku jalan-jalan ke taman konoha, untuk sekedar melepas lelah. Kerja menjabat sebagai sekertaris memang sungguh melelahkan. Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya aku sampai di taman. Aku berjalan menuju bangku taman yang ada di depanku, kududukan tubuhku di bangku tersebut. Sepasang mata lavenderku tertuju pada sebuah lapangan bola yang ada di sebelah taman Konoha. Ku amati satu persatu orang yang sedang bermain bola disana. Ku cari sosok laki-laki berambut kuning disana. Biasanya setiap sore Naruto selalu bermain bola di sana, tapi hari ini mataku tak melihat sosoknya di lapangan tersebut.

Sudahlah mulai hari ini, aku tak mau lagi memikirkan tentang Naruto lagi. Sore pun berlalu, matahari sudah tenggelam ke ufuk barat dan langit sudah mulai gelap. Aku putuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku beranjak dari bangku tempatku duduk, Aku mulai untuk melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari taman Konoha. Ku lihat jam di tanganku sudah menunjukan jam 07:30 malam, kulewati jalan-jalan konoha, kedua mataku terhibur dengan pemandangan jalan konoha. Toko, Kafe dan restoran di Konoha selalu ramai dikunjungi orang. Kedua mataku tertuju pada sebuah restoran di mana Kiba-kun melamarku. Hatiku menyuruhku untuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang, tapi ini nyata, mataku tidak berbohong, Nafasku sesak, air mata mulai keluar dan membasahi kedua pipiku. Apa yang ku lihat memang nyata. Aku melihat Kiba-kun sedang melamar se'orang wanita di tempat dia melamarku. Kulangkahkan kakiku, aku sudah tidak kuat melihatnya. Dalam hati aku bertanya "apakah semua yang di katakan Naruto benar? apa benar tujuanya, tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan orang Brengsek seperti Kiba?" aku sudah tidak akan memikirkan Kiba lagi, untung saja aku tidak menerima langsung lamaran se'orang yang sangat brengsek seprerti kiba.

Aku masih terfikirkan dengan kejadian itu. Sekarang aku sudah kehilangan sahabatku Naruto. Sudah beberapa hari aku tak pernah melihat dirinya lagi. Sekarang aku hanya bisa menangis, menangisi sahabatku yang telah pergi meninggalkanku karna ulahku sendiri. Kini aku sadar, dialah yang selalu ada di sampingku disa'at senag maupun susah. Dia yang selalu menghiburku dan menyemangatiku disa'at sedih, dia yang selalu membuatku tertawa. Aku, aku sangat sadar bahwa aku sungguh membutuhkanmu di sampingku.

Sekarang sudah sa'atnya, aku harus minta ma'af kepadanya.

**Chapter 2 end**

**Haloooooo...**

**Bagaimana menurut anda dengan cerita saya? **

**kritik dan saran anda sungguh saya harapkan.**

**saya mohon ma'af kalau ceritanya gitu-gitu aja, karna saya sekolah kan hanya tamat SMP aja**

**Disini saya hanya untuk berbagi cerita. Karna saya suka ngarang-ngarang cerita.**

**Jadi please RnR yaaa..!**

**See you nekt time.**

**Jaaaaaaa..!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai... Minnaaaaaaa...!**

**Apa kabar readers..? #sok kenal bangeet ni Author**

**Sebelumnya saya minta ma'af karna ceritanya pendeek buaaangeeets.**

**Mungkin karna tokoh dalam cerita ini gak banyak. Jadi ceritanya cepett.**

**Oke. langsung saja kita baca lanjutanya.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Always NaruHina**

**OOC, AU, ABAL, GARING, GAJE, PASARAN DLL.**

**Cerita : Asli dari otak Faris**

**I HATE YOU**

**I NEED YOU**

**I LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 3**

**Hinata Pov**

Sudah berhari-hari aku tak bertemu Naruto. Segala macam usaha sudah kulakukan. Dari menelfonya, tapi tak pernah di angkat, mencarinya di lapangan setiap sore, tapi hasilnya masih tetap nihil dan terakhir aku datang ke rumahnya tapi tak ada juga. "Haaah" Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, di mana lagi aku harus mencarinya. "Kau dimana Naruto, aku ingin berbicara denganmu dan aku ingin minta ma'af padamu" Gumamku dalam hati. Tak kusangka kepergianmu sungguh membuatku menderita. Cairan bening keluar dari mataku dan kedua pipiku basah karenanya. Kini aku hanya bisa menangisi kepergianya.

Seminggu berlalu, aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Mungkin aku memang pantas di tinggalkanya.

Tadi pagi kakakku Neji datang berkunjung ke Apartemenku. Seperti biasa dia datang ke Apartemenku untuk memberikan uang dari Ayah untukku. Meskipun aku sudah melarang Ayah dan memberitahunya bahwa Gajiku sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku. Tapi Ayah masih saja mengirimkan Uang untukku. Walaupun sifatnya sangat keras, tapi aku senang bahwa dia menjadi Ayahku. Dan aku tak bisa menolak Uang pemberianya untukku, karna dengan itulah dia menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padaku. Sudah 3 bulan Ayah selalu mengirimkan uang untukku. Aku tak tau Uang dari ayah akan aku gunakan untuk apa, dan malam ini aku tau uang yang ayah berikan padaku akan aku gunakan untuk berbelanja (**Shoping**). Karna tadi, salah satu sahabatku mengajak diriku untuk berbelanja dihari Minggu besok.

**Normal Pov**

**Kediaman Keluarga Namikaze **

Datang dari kejauhan Mobil berwarna Orange Sport berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman Namikaze, untuk menunggu gerbang terbuka. Setelah gerbang terbuka mobil itu pun masuk. Setelah mobil berhenti, keluarlah dua orang manusia berambut Kuning, yang satu adalah Naruto dan satunya lagi adalah seorang wanita yang belum di ketahui namanya.

"Hai Ino-chan ayo masuk" kata atau lebih tepatnya ajakan tapi lebih tepatnya teriakan yang seperti toa(?) itu terdengar dari se'orang wanita Berambut merah panjang dan cantik tersebut. "Haiii...Bibi Kushina" balasnya yang tidak kalah keras dari yang tadi.

Setelah memasuki rumah Naruto pun mengantar Ino ke kamarnya. "Baiklah Ino, ini kamarmu. Aku pergi dulu. Aku ngantuk" kata naruto fengan malasnya. "Jangan lupa besok antar aku keliling konoha untuk berbelanja" seru Ino dengan seringai yang entah berarti apa. "What" seru Naruto dengan Ekpresi kesal. "Hei..hei itu sebagai gantinya. Sa'at di Suna, kan juga aku yang mengantarmu k emana-mana." Kata Ino yang tak mau kalah. "Haaah.. Baiklah, Tapi hanya sehari saja ya. Kau kan bisa minta diantar temenmu si Sakura itu" kata naruto sambil melangkah pergi dari kamar ino. Sementara ino hanya menggerutu dalam hati** "Dasar".**

"Naru-chan, ayo makan. Sekalian panggil Ino-chan" teriak Kushina dengan Toa-nya.

Merekapun turun dari lantai 2 menuju Ruang makan. Terlihat ada 3 manusia berambut Kuning dan yang satunya lagi berambut Merah. Mereka sedang asyik makan dan mengobrol. Memang. Tindakan seperti itu tidak pantas di tiru, tapi dengan itulah yang namanya Kehangatan dalam keluarga mereka tercipta.

**Hinata Apartemen**

"Tok tok tok" suara ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring di tengah koridor apartemen yang sedang sepi. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu orang yang memiliki Apartemen tersebut. "Iya sebentar, sabar dulu" ucap seseorang di dalam Apartemen tersebut. "Ceklek" suara pintu terbuka. "Hai Hinata apa kau sudah siap?" tanya wanita tersebut. "Aku sudah siap Sakura-san, ayo kita pergi!" kata Hinata itupun di jawab dengan Anggukan. Setelah menutup pintu, merekapun pergi berdua dengan mobil Ferrari warna pink punya sakura. Di dalam perjalan. Mereka hanya bercakap cakap dan bergosip ria.

Hinata dan sakura akhirnya sampai di Mall Konoha. Salah satu Mall terbesar di Konoha. Mobil Sakura pun sampai di tempat parkir. Hinata dan Sakura turun dari mobil tersebut. Hinata tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Hinata melihat Mobil Sport warna Orange di tempat parkiran. Hatinya gembira tak karuan melihat mobil tersebut. Mobil yang dimiliki sese'orang yang dicarinya selama seminggu terakhir. Ya. Mobil itu adalah mobil Naruto. Setelah itu, mereka berdua langsung memasuki Mall tersebut. Keliling kesana kemari dan mutar-mutar untuk mencari barang yang mereka inginkan. Mereka berdua pun berhenti di depan stand /toko yang menjual berbagai macam baju untuk perempuan. Terlihat Sakura sedang asyik memilih baju dan dibawanya baju tersebut di ruang ganti untuk mencobanya. Sementara Hinata, dia sedang asyik menjajakan kedua pasang Bola Matanya. Baju baju cantik terpampang di depan matanya. Diedarkan kedua bola matanya dan diarahkanya ke sebuah toko yang menjual sepatu. Matanya membulat dan terbelalak tatkala kedua bola matanya melihat dua sosok manusia berembut kuning. Sang laki-laki sedang mencoba memakaikan sepasang sepatu di kaki wanita tersebut. Dadanya sesak. lebih sesak dan sakit dari pada sa'at melihat Kiba melamar Wanita lain. Tangan kirinya meremas baju tepat di depan dada kirinya. Kakinya bergetar, kedua pipinya basah karena air mata. "Naruto-kun" lirihnya di sela tangisnya.

Setelah pulang dari Mall, Hinata langsung pergi ke taman. Kenapa pergi ke Taman? karena Hinata selalu pergi ke taman sa'at sedih. Kedua matanya basah. Air tak henti hentinya keluar dari kedua matanya. Naruto bukan miliknya lagi. Naruto sudah dipunyai wanita lain. Kesal. Itulah yang dirasakanya sa'at ini. "Naruto-kun hiks..hiks.." rintihan tangisan tak henti hentinya keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Matanya sudah sembab dan memerah. "Hiks..hiks.. bodoh.. bodoh bodoh..Kenapa aku malah menangis, hiks..hiks. apa aku cemburu? apa aku mencintai Naruto-kun? kenapa rasanya sesakit ini sa'at melihat Naruto-kun bersama wanita lain." Kata makian dan pertanya'an bodoh dia lontarkan kepada dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin, mungkin aku memang mencintai Naruto-kun." Katanya pelan. Tapi kata itu masih bisa terdengar oleh sese'orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Benarkah itu" Tanya sese'orang yang sedang duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata terkejut dengan suara itu. Hinata tidak sadar sa'at dia menangis, ada sese'orang yang datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Ditengokan kepala Hinata ke samping kirinya. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna. "Na-Naruto-kun" ucapnya yang dengan sedikit tergagap. "Benarkah itu Hinata-chan?" Tanya ulang Naruto. "Ma-ma'af Naruto-kun, aku d-dulu memang salah, tidak mempercayaimu. A-aku ju-juga sadar kalau aku Mencintaimu. Masih adakah tempat dihatimu untuk-ku" kata / lebih tepatnya pengakuan Hinata. Hinata tertunduk tidak berani menatap Kedua bola mata Blue Saphire Naruto. Hinata masih menunggu jawaban Naruto. Tapi kedua telinganya tak mendengar sepatah kata-pun dari Naruto. Didongakkan Wajahnya. untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Dan seketika itu pula Naruto langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanya. Hinata terkejut. Apa maksud dari semua ini. Bukankah Naruto sudah mempunyai wanitq lain? pertanya'an2 muncul didalam pikiranya. "Hatiku selalu untukmu Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto Tegas. "Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan wanita yang bersamamu tadi siang Naruto-kun? tanya Hinata sedih. "Oh maksudmu Ino? mungkin dia akan senang kalau dia akan mempunyai saudara sepupu sepertimu Hinata-chan." kata naruto dengan entengnya. "E-eh?" Hinata terkejut. Tapi kemudian terlihat senyuman tipis dari bibirnya. Hinata-pun langsung membalas pelukan Naruto.

**End.**

**Akhirnya Selesai juga ni fict.**

**Bagaimana menurut anda?**

**Tolong Di Repiuw ya!**

**please...!**

**mungkin nanti Faris akan membuat cerita NaruHina Rate M.**

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**U**

**W**


End file.
